


HYDRA's Winter Dragon

by Pertexus



Series: All Hail the Winter Dragon [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, HYDRA are assholes lol, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a HYDRA asset now, RIP Peter ooOOF, Rip Peter, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pertexus/pseuds/Pertexus
Summary: Hail HYDRA!orPeter is brainwashed into becoming the next candidate for one of HYDRA's new campaigns. Hail The Winter Dragon. Long live The Winter Dragon.





	HYDRA's Winter Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> rip peter :L

The Avengers have been looking for Peter Parker (aka Spider-Man) for a while now. Ever since he was kidnapped by HYDRA, and they were aware of it, they were on a clock. And all of them knew that they didn't have much time until Peter was disposed of... Unfortunately, something would happen that is arguably worse, and they were oblivious to it. It would haunt them for a long time.

The Avengers finally got a location for Peter Parker, and by the time they were there... everyone and everything was gone; including Peter... (or so they thought) And the Avengers couldn't feel any worse about it. Peter was out there suffering and being tortured by the hands of HYDRA. _He shouldn't have to go through that,_ everyone thought. Bucky and Wanda were especially anxious, because they knew how terrible HYDRA could get when they had a goal in mind. Everyone was distressed, and then came a voice... a very familiar one at that...

"Mr. Stark...?"

They all turned there heads, and were all shocked. They couldn't believe it. There he was-- Peter Parker. The familiar brown hair and blue eyes they were all so familiar with... except his eyes had a...broken feeling to them. They all knew something was immediately off.

 "P-Peter?" Tony stuttered in a quiet tone.

"I-I'm so glad to see you..." Peter mumbled, as he limped over to his mentor and hugged him. Tony reciprocated the hug, and the Avengers all sighed in relief that Peter was okay. (but was he  _really?_ )

Out from the shadows came a familiar figure.

"Alexander Pierce..." Bucky growled, "I thought you died-shot by Fury."

He smirked, "Yeah it's me. You  _really_ didn't think I was dead, did you? You didn't even find my body." He walked closer Peter, and the Avengers got in fighting stance.

"I wouldn't recommend getting any closer, or you'll be beaten up.  _Badly._ You're outnumbered." Sam hissed.

"Maybe so. But I have the upper hand." Pierce stated, no tone of worry laced in his voice. (although he probably had cockiness somewhere embedded in that sentence)

"What makes you say that?" Scott asked.

"I have Peter. Or The Winter Dragon. He's one of my newer... experiments. Oh yeah by the way, you might want to be careful Tony. I wouldn't be near Peter, if I were you." Pierce announced.

"Wha-"

 

There he was... Peter stabbed Tony with a pocket knife in the stomach, and red was bleeding through.

 

"You all are so pathetic. Caught off guard by a teenager." Peter spoke, as he pulled the knife out of Tony's body. He did a back flip and landed at Pierce's side. and then started picked at his nails as if he could care less about the fact he just stabbed someone he cared about. (but then again, Peter was no more, only The Winter Dragon) Sam kneeled down next to Tony and put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding as much as possible.

"What the- why'd you do that Peter?" Steve questioned, utterly confused. (but Bucky knew what was going on. and so did Wanda)

Peter looked Steve directly in the eyes, eyebrows raised, and asked the question Steve dreaded to hear (as did everyone else)

"Who the hell is Peter? I'm certainly not him, that's for sure."

 

Pierce smirked and let out a laugh, "See what I mean? He's one of HYDRA's assets now. Since our dear Winter Soldier over there," Pierce made a hand gesture toward Bucky, "snapped out of it, we needed a new asset. And what better person than this teenager, since he was close to all of you? I hope we didn't hit a soft spot." Pierce sounded unnaturally cold and evil. (and certainly not sorry), "Meet your worst nightmare- _The Winter Dragon._ " 

Peter bowed, and lifted his head and gave an uncharacteristically sinister smile towards his former "adoptive" family, "Ready to comply."

 

And that's when everyone's hearts shattered. Peter Parker no more. Only the shell of him.  _The Winter Dragon_.


End file.
